


Just a Little Kiss

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea kisses Sherlock. Slightly!crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Anthea snogging the living daylights out of Sherlock.

Sherlock ignored the black car pulling up alongside the crime tape. He was in 'the zone'.

Squatting over the body he hummed as he closely inspected every inch of it. Everyone grimaced when he stuck his finger in the corpses ear, everyone, including John, winced as he brought it up his nose and gave it a good sniff. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet and was about to brilliantly reel off his list of deductions when he was hit by what felt like a small wet hurricane.

Those who had been watching would swear later it was like something out of a Merchant Ivory film. A dark haired woman, dressed in a smart black trouser suit, had come flying out of the dark Mercedes and flung herself at Sherlock, her lips finding his. The pair had grappled together for almost ten minutes before pulling apart, lips bruised and hair tousled, then as silent as she arrived, the dark haired beauty (and the Mercedes) disappeared.

Sherlock swallowed and took a moment to straight his clothing before launching into his list of deductions _as if nothing had happened_. Everyone else stared open mouthed.

"Sherlock..." John finally managed, "what...what just happened?"

"What? Oh... _that_. It's Thursday." With that, he flounced off, coat swirling behind him.

 

\---

 

"That's fifty pounds, I believe, sir." Anthea said, reapplying her lip gloss.

"Fine." Mycroft sighed and handed over a £50 note.

Grinning, Anthea slid it into her bra.


End file.
